Dance with the Dead
Dance with the Dead is first episode of the tenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 12th November 2006. Synopsis A disused airfield near Morton Fendle is the location for a romantic evening between young Simon Bright and his girlfriend Laura Sharp - absolutely nothing could ruin their date. The next morning, when Frances Kirby is out for her morning jog, she notices the vintage car they were in up at the airfield, containing Simon Bright's dead body, with Laura nowhere to be seen. Confused, DCI Barnaby and DS Jones can't work out whether it was a suicide pact or murder. Furthermore, they've got to find Miss Sharp and their investigation leads them to linking Simon and Laura with the villagers of Morton Fendle, who met at Elaine Trim's dancing classes. Eventually, the Barnaby family plus Jones make it to a 40s style dance night at the village hall before more villagers start turning up dead. Plot DCI Tom Barnaby and DS Ben Jones investigate the death of Simon Bright who is found dead inside an old World War II vintage Humber parked at an abandoned airfield. From all appearances, the death appears to be a suicide, but the pathologist determines that the man suffered a severe blow to the head and may in fact have been unconscious when he died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Simon Bright's girlfriend, Laura Sharp, is nowhere to be found, but the death of the aging village Lothario and the attempted murder of another of her friends narrows the list of possible murderers somewhat. Barnaby is convinced that one of Laura's ex-lovers is responsible but given her rather active life, the question becomes which one? Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Georgine Anderson as Rosemary Wood *Felicity Dean as Frances Kirby *Danny Webb as Tony Kirby *Harriet Thorpe as Elaine Trim *Derek Hutchinson as Richard Budd *Nicola Redmond as Marissa Clarke *Ifan Huw Dafydd as Paul Bright *Wendy Wason as Carol Prentice *David Henry as Eric Usher *Geoffrey Leesley as Jim Druce (as Geoff Leesley) *Lizzy Watts as Laura Sharp *Edward Davenport as Simon Bright *Isabella Furst as Bella Prentice *Henry Pettigrew as Sailor *Liza Pulman as Crooner *Nigel Hyams as Sailor (uncredited) *Paul Rawson as Mustard Johnny (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Ralph-wood.jpg|Ralph Wood A pilot in the RAF. MIA and assumed dead after failing to return from mission in 1944. Simon-bright.jpg|Simon Bright Struck on head and placed in car that was then filled with exhaust gas. Laura-sharp.jpg|Laura Sharp Struck on head and placed in car with Simon, but regained consciousness and stumbled out of car only to be struck on head several more times. Her body was then buried next to the kennels where she worked. Tony-kirby.jpg|Tony Kirby Stabbed in back several times with a kitchen knife. Supporting Cast Rosemary-wood.jpg|Rosemary Wood Frances-kirby.jpg|Frances Kirby Elaine-trim.jpg|Elaine Trim Richard-budd.jpg|Richard Budd Marissa-clarke.jpg|Marissa Clarke Paul-bright.jpg|Paul Bright Carol-prentice.jpg|Carol Prentice Eric-usher.jpg|Eric Usher Jim-druce.jpg|Jim Druce Crooner.jpg|Crooner Episode Images Dance-with-the-dead-01.jpg Dance-with-the-dead-02.jpg Dance-with-the-dead-03.jpg Dance-with-the-dead-04.jpg Dance-with-the-dead-05.jpg Dance-with-the-dead-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Felicity Dean - Dead Man's Eleven *Georgine Anderson - Blue Herrings *Derek Hutchinson - Down Among the Dead Men *Danny Webb - The Silent Land *David Henry - King's Crystal *Nigel Hyams - Death and Dust Category:Series Ten episodes